Question: The 5-digit number $52\,28\square$ is a multiple of 6.  Which digit is represented by $\square$?
Since $52\,28\square$ is a multiple of 6, then it must be a multiple of 2 and a multiple of 3.

Since it is a multiple of 2, the digit represented by $\square$ must be even. Since it is a multiple of 3, the sum of its digits is divisible by 3.

The sum of its digits is $5+2+2+8+\square = 17+\square$.

Since $\square$ is even, the possible sums of digits are 17, 19, 21, 23, 25 (for the possible values 0, 2, 4, 6, 8 for $\square$).

Of these possibilities, only 21 is divisible by 3, so $\square$ must equal $\boxed{4}$.

We can check that $52\,284$ is divisible by 6.

(An alternate approach would have been to use a calculator and test each of the  five possible values for $\square$ by dividing the resulting values of $52\,28\square$ by 6.)